Sensors and networks may play a key role in providing data and events from the real world for processing. As applications move into network, liquidity of the system architecture may be necessary to provide a flexibly coupled user transparent system for connecting edge network computing devices. Many of the prior systems and methods may not have an abstract system that includes all key elements of computing, security and network intelligently driven by a cognitive architecture. For instance, in many of the prior systems, all application processing, network and security processing may be performed non-intelligently by computational resources with aggregation of massive parallel and distributed processing power, and adapted in run time with reconfiguration. In addition, in many of the prior systems, the morphing of these resources (in which an image of the processing infrastructure configured is mirrored at another place) does not necessarily support at the level of the morphing granularity selected by a cognitive control and may be without any inclusive dynamic control over the morphing via cognitive intelligence. One prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,729 suggest an intelligent fabric only as an intelligent switch to route data in the network fabric with traditional support of processing and network interfaces. Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,016, addresses a virtual farm for a server system (computing grid) but not in the context of a peer-to-peer embedded edge computing infrastructure. In addition, the prior art may not include the intelligence driven by a cognitive architecture and may not automatically include the distributed security support in the fabric. An intelligent distributed computing fabric system is needed to reduce and/or eliminate one or more problems of the prior art.